


Amicizia ‘malfunzionante’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo la Civil War, Rhodey ha perso l'utilizzo delle gambe. Tony si occupa di lui, creandogli delle protesi apposite alle gambe.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Marvel.★ Numero Parole: 555.★ Prompt brevi: 6. Malfunzionamento.





	Amicizia ‘malfunzionante’

Amicizia ‘malfunzionante’

 

Rhodey appoggiò la mano contro la parete e avanzò, le protesi meccaniche alle sue gambe smisero di funzionare e il soldato cadde per terra.

Gemette e strinse gli occhi, si nascose il viso con il braccio.

Tony gli corse incontro, lo abbracciò e lo sollevò, appoggiandoselo contro.

“Come mai non funzionano?” domandò tra sé e sé.

Rhodey lo spintonò e ricadde pesantemente seduto, gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

“Sono io a non funzionare!” gridò.

Stark impallidì e cercò di gattonare verso le sue gambe.

“Fammi controllare. Forse è l’interfaccia…”. Iniziò a dire.

Rhodey fece una risata gelida e scosse il capo.

“Quando mai le tue invenzioni non hanno funzionato? Sono io che ci metto mano e le rompo. Un po’ come con la War Machine. Se non l’avessi fatta modificare ad Hammer, avrebbe avuto ancora il paracadute e io non sarei ridotto così” sussurrò roco.

“Beh, amico, di sicuro queste non le ha potute toccare quella brutta copia di essere umano. Posso vedere come aggiustarle” lo rassicurò Tony.

Rhodey strisciò indietro e diede un pugno per terra.

“Non puoi aggiustare sempre tutto. Non puoi aggiustare me. Non puoi aggiustare la nostra amicizia. Perché ti ostini a darmi una mano quando tra noi non c’è più nessun vero rapporto da anni? È per una qualche tua egoistica…”. Iniziò a dire.

Tony scattò e raggiunse le sue gambe, estrasse dalla tasca un cacciavite ed iniziò a girare una vite.

“Mi sottovaluti. Un genio come me ha aggiustato di peggio. Nessun crede che dopo la Civil War io possa aggiustare gli Avengers, ma lo farò. Nessuno riesce a credere che riuscirò a tenere a bada Ross e il Governo, ma l’intero mondo pende dalle mie labbra e rimarranno sorpresi” ribatté. Spostò due circuiti e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sempre sicuro di te” sibilò acido Rhodey.

“Ho trovato il problema. Ci si dev’essere versata dell’acqua. Devo renderli impermeabili…” enumerò Tony.

“Mi ci sono fatto la doccia. Ecco qui il problema. Come vedi veniva da me”. Gli parlò di sopra Rhodey.

“ _Ehy_ , sono io la causa dei mali del mondo. Dimentichi? Accendi la televisione e fatti un ripasso. O vuoi condividere con me? In fondo sei un po’ Iron-Man anche tu. Anche se non hai il mio fascino, la mia avvenenza e nemmeno la capacità di riconoscere un maschio da una donna…” lo punzecchiò Stark.

“Ancora con quella storia?!” gridò Rhodey.

Tony si rialzò e gli porse la mano.

“Sempre” ribatté.

Rhodey sospirò e afferrò la sua mano, si rimise in piedi, la schiena gli doleva e le gambe, strette dalle protesi meccaniche, gli pulsavano.

“Sei un civile insopportabile, un Avengers problematico, un egocentrico…” si lamentò.

“E un tuo amico? Ti va se ci riproviamo? In fondo ti serviranno i consigli di un trapiantato di cuore” rispose Tony.

Rhodey guardò le sue iridi color caffè, dai riflessi oro e una parte centrale color cioccolato. Arrossì e chinò il capo, sospirando pesantemente.

“D’accordo. Cercherò di essere nuovamente tuo amico, Tony _Stank_ ” lo punzecchiò.

Tony incrociò le braccia al petto e ghignò.

< Parli tanto, ma non hai certo interrotto le ricerche quando sono stato rapito dai terroristi. Non ti sei fermato finché non mi hai riportato a casa. Posso perdonarti un’armatura rubata, ne ho tante, in fondo > pensò.

“Andiamo a farci due caffè, un paio di ciambelle e soprattutto due cheeseburger” disse.


End file.
